You're my You
by goldenraven
Summary: crossover with harry potter. focuses on tenten. They were sent there to protect Harry potter. maybe they'd find love along the way? mostly nejiten. sasutentenneji?
1. Chapter 1

Blood. It was all she can see. Droplets of red falling from her hands.

_**unbreathing**_

Her parents' blood. Dripping, staining the dark blue carpet .

_**murdered**_

Their bodies, lying limp, swimming in a pool of their own blood.

_**Killed**_

She could still hear her mother's laughter. Ringing in her ears, unwilling to leave her alone. Her father's deep guffaws, repeating itself over and over in her head. Her innocent 6 year-old mind, now exposed to 2 unmoving bodies.

**_Dead._**

She lay there, staring at her parents' corpses, unwilling to believe that they were dead. Unwilling to believe that they were murdered. Unwilling to believe that her once loving parents, the ones who care for her, were brutally murdered. Murdered._ Murdered by her._

_**Murdered bodies**_

And it was all _her _fault. She killed them.

_**Possessed**_

She wasn't herself. Someone took over her body

Invasion 

Her mind, invaded by none other than Orochimaru.

_**Evil**_

She saw everything. _She couldn't control herself. _She saw her own hands, driving a kunai into her father's chest. His heart. Her mother's screaming.- **_'Why Tenten? STOP IT!"_**

She committed a sin. Everyone in the village knew of what she did. They shoot her with disgusted looks. Terrified of her. _Scared of the evil that possessed her._

She was proclaimed cursed. She was unaccepted. Except of only one- Tsunade. She continued believing in her. She accepted her, of all the things she is-and all the things she's not. She cared for her, love of how a parent would love her child. She helped her, helped her seal the connection Orochimaru found in her. _She brought her a home inside her own._

She trained her. To become a ninja. _And a strong one at that._ She became the Tsunade's first apprentice.

She became the Tsunade's first daughter

Not long after that Tsunade became the Hokage

She never used her last name. She shut herself from the villagers. She grew up to be a lady, and she was never recognized as the girl who killed her parents, she grew different.

A beautiful lady, a weapons master, a strong kuniochi….

Tenten, the girl with no last name.

* * *

"Hey Tenten come on, were gonna be late!" 

Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji and Tenten had become teammates, and best friends i she dared go that far. As of the moment, the team had been called, along with the other teams, to report to the Hokage tower. _Where her okaa-san is._

She had long since forgotten what she had done to her real parents. She had managed to push the events to the very back of her mind, where it was already collecting dust from years of being un-thought of.

Though Tenten has been living with the Hokage, she never told her _anything!_ No one knew of her connection with the Tsunade, she had willed it to be a secret, which she would reveal when the time is right, well, _according to her._

They trekked the familiar trail to the tower, not one saying a word., except Rock Lee's occasional chatter of excitement.

It has been long since the whole genin team be called in for a mission, and it was rare for it to be _together. _So it was not Lee's fault if he suddenly breaks into song and started dancing the hockey pockey.

Neji, on the other hand, was being his cold and emotionless self, not uttering a single coherent thought. Though inside, he was screaming in silent joy to be finally assigned a mission.

Tenten, however was pretty preoccupied in pushing the scary thought of Lee _and_ Gai-sensei singing and dancing the hockey pockey _together. _Tenten cringed inwardly.

"We're here!" Tenten turned to find out that they have indeed arrived. And they were the last ones there too.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY ETERNAL RIVAL KAKASHI HAS DEFEATED ME IN PUNCTUALITY! THE IRONY!THE WORLD HAS COME TO AN END!" Everybody in the room rolled their eyes, except Lee who was patting his sensei's back in sympathy.

"Are they always like that?" Ironically, it was Sasuke who muttered the thought near Tenten's ear. Tenten jumped a mile in surprise.

After regaining her composture, she replied. "Pretty much."

Neji, who watched the exchange, looked at Sasuke suspiciously. Sasuke returned the look with a glare. '_Sasuke was never a social butterfly, so why start now? And with Tenten?' _

Tenten was mildly shocked that the Uchiha … talked to her. _'What was that about?_

Since the ninja academy, Tenten already has a crush on Uchiha Sasuke, though she didn't show it. And, to add salt to the wound, she_ also_ has a crush on Neji. She never did have the guts to persue either crushes…at least it was better than joining those demented I-love-sasuke and Neji-is-so-cute fanclubs created by those girls who have nothing better to do in life.

Tsunade cleared her throat and everything went back to order. " We all know that we haven't received a mission lately" grumbles were heard across the room. "However, we have just received one that is extremely important, which explains why all of you are here."

"I am sure all of you have heard about wizards?"-nods of confirmation-"We are asked to protect one, one by the name of Harry Potter. Apparently, a dark wizard by the name of Voldemort has been trying to kill him, for years now. Fortunately, all of his attempts were unsuccessful."

Naruto reacted. "But wizards don't exist!" Tsunade smiled.

"Ah, Naruto. But they do… in fact I have a friend that's a wizard…mighty great. Friendly to…Anyway as I've said, we are to protect Potter." I will be dividing you into two, one will proceed to London, while the others stay here."

"I'LL GO! I want to come Tsunade-sama." Naruto stood up and pumped his fist into the air, wearing a determined look. He was standing on his chair, one foot propped up into the nearest device, which was Sakura's head.

Sakura started fuming and turned red. Turning to Naruto, she gave him the deadliest glare she could muster, which was pretty scary. To Tenten's annoyance, Naruto hid himself behind her. Since Tenten was _soooo _patient, she held up her hand, warding Sakura off.

Sakura breathed deeply. She stared picturing ways on how to give Naruto a slow and painful death, an action that is confusingly soothing.

Tenten, however was getting irritated herself, since Naruto was clutching her shirt from behind, and it was starting to cut off her circulation, not to mention it might tear.

"Na-ru-to.." She started slowly, playing with each syllable, turning to face him.

Naruto looked at her, oblivious to the aura she was radiatind "Yes?"

"Let-go-of me." She was trying hard not to burst and finish the tirade Sakura started, and whack him on the head. Naruto, finally noticing her killing intent, let go with a jump. "Sorry I didn't mean to so sorry –" He started ranting.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone looked at the Tsunade, who was fairly successful in keeping her cool. "Let me finish!" Everyone listened with rapt attention.

"As I was saying, I will group you into two. The people who would go to London are Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto and Tenten. The rest will stay here, and help me in supervising them."

Everyone nodded, Naruto ecstatic that he was chosen to participate in the mission with Sakura, completely forgetting the incident that occurred a few minutes ago.

"How will we go there Tsunade –sama?" Sakura asked, genuinely confused.

Tsunade smiled. "That, is the job of a portkey."

* * *

Hey. Though there are implications of a sasutenneji, please tell me if you you_ do _want a triangle. I'm kinda scared that people would give me negative feedback because of this but this is still a nejiten in the end. 

**AGAIN! PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT A TRIANGLE. **


	2. Chapter 2

Tenten was angry.

No, not angy, **_murderous._**

Because of that one person. Sakura.

_**Flashback.**_

"_hey, Tenten, I need to talk to you."_

Tenten whipped around and saw Sakura running to her. Just a few minutes ago, Tsunade explained everything about the wizarding world. She made them go home and pack for they would be leaving tomorrow.

"_Yes? What do you want?" _

_Sakura then changed from her cheery disposition to a very angry one. _

"_Lay off Sasuke."_

"_What the-" Tenten furrowed her brows in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?" _

"_I saw you a while ago. You were flirting with him. He doesn't like you."_

_Tenten then felt rage and confusion seeping through her veins. "I didn't flirt with anybody." There was venom in her voice, but Sakura didn't back down. She was starting to feel a little intimidated though._

_"I-I…I s-saw you. Y-you were f-flirting with him."_

_Tenten glared at her. "Did it ever occur to you that I was just talking to him? Or maybe the fact that I don't give 2 pennies worth of him? That I don't obsess over him like you do? Or the mere possibility that I DON"T CARE! "_

_She knew the fact that she didn't care about him was untrue, she was not about to shout that for the whole universe to know._

_Sakura was now practically crying. She knew it was wrong to assault Tenten like that, but she was jealous that Sasuke would speak to her_ _when He barely paid attention to her herself._

_"I'm sorry, but I don't believe you."_

_"Believe whatever you want to believe pinky. I don't care."_

_Tenten stalked off angrily, enraged that Sakura would suggest something like that. Tenten wasn't acting like herself. Normally, she would be calm and rational but Sakura struck a nerve._

_She headed to the forest to cool down._

**End flashback.**

So there she was, at the forest, releasing her anger unto a poor tree, succeeding in reducing it into fine powder using her balled fists. She stalked of unto another tree.

"You know, if you keep on doing that, we wouldn't have any place to train on."

Tenten whirled around to find Neji, leaning against a tree, smirking.

Tenten smirked back "Yeah right. As if you didn't kill half of these trees already anyway."

Neji shrugged, a very un-neji –ish thing to do. "Whatever. You haven't packed yet."

He said this more of a statement than a question. Tenten was actually shocked that Neji would attempt to form a conversation.

"No I haven't. But I will now. Bye!"

Tenten ran to the direction of the Hokage tower, where all of her belongings are, careful to not let anybody see her..

Neji however was left in the forest. "Wait did she just blew me off?"

* * *

Tenten looked at her surroundings in awe. 'Can't believe this place is full of wizards.' 

She looked at the different stores. Broomsticks, potions, robes, WANDS! Needlss to say, they were in Diagon alley, with a Jounin sensei, Kakashi, reading that perverted book of his. They were following a giant like man by the name of Hagrid.

"S'ince ya 'lready got 'our robes 'and stuff, we 'eed to go to 'leaky 'auldron

The leaky cauldron was a place for magical creatures. They found that out the hard way. They already booked 4 rooms. To Tenten's dismay, she and Sakura would have to share a room together.

"This is just too troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. All this walking was making his feet go numb. Naruto however, was as hyper as ever. He was shouting all the time during their shopping spree.

Tenten sighed. She was pretty grateful that the trip was over. 'I can't wait to sleep. Hogwarts here we come.'


End file.
